O Cinza do Branco ou Preto
by Mermaybe
Summary: Alguns anos atrás, Ele destruiu o planeta Terra e acreditou ter matado as Powerpuff Girls. Mas elas estão bem vivas e, embora sem seus poderes, nunca pararam de trabalhar. Entretanto, uma descoberta vai obrigar as meninas e os Rowdyruff Boys a trabalharem juntos para derrotar Ele para sempre. Os seis se apaixonam, o que não estava nos planos, causando um colapso no mundo deles.
1. Prólogo

Apenas um pequeno aviso antes de mandar ver na fanfic: essa história também está sendo publicada no Spirit, Nyah! e Wattpad.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Prólogo

-mermaybe-

 _ **Tornamo-nos odiados tanto fazendo o bem como fazendo o mal.**_ (Maquiavel)

Os dados abaixo existem apenas para deixar algum registro histórico sobre os acontecimentos. Eles existem, pois sei o quão importante isto é para futuros estudos e análises históricas. Eles existem, pois sou uma das poucas pessoas que tem uma visão privilegiada de tudo (por ser uma personagem central na história) e que pode narrar tudo com detalhes. Porque se dependesse somente de mim, eu jamais reviveria tudo isso como estou tendo que reviver agora.

No mês de Julho, no ano de 2007, um ataque vindo da Cidade de Townsville, Estados Unidos, se alastrou em questão de dias para todo o resto do Planeta Terra. Todas as prisões foram abertas e as ruas viraram um caos. Os governos ainda vigentes tentaram responder bombardeando os pontos de foco de criminalidade, mas isso só serviu para ajudar a destruição a se propagar. Em uma semana, o mundo estava todo destruído.

A temperatura média do planeta subiu. A vegetação, apesar de ter tomado conta das construções em decorrência dos maus cuidados, está seca em sua quase totalidade, impedindo agricultura, instaurando fome em massa. O número de habitantes do mundo decresceu —e isso é observado pela quantidade de corpos novos jogados na rua todos os dias, pois não há mais nenhum órgão governamental para fazer o censo.

Não há mais leis. As pessoas ficaram paranóicas. Ninguém podia culpá-las, afinal bastava uma ameaça de um criminoso e você podia ser dedurado pelo seu melhor amigo. As pessoas começaram a se tornar criminosas também, com a desculpa de se proteger. Havia, é claro, algumas pessoas que ainda lutavam para sobreviver o mais honestamente que conseguiam e se mantinham fiéis a um ideal de justiça, bondade e o combate ao mal.

Um ideal deixado pelas Powerpuff Girls, até então heroínas da Cidade de Townsville. Cidadãos restantes relataram terem-nas visto perdendo os poderes e logo em seguida sendo mortas na noite em que o mundo acabou. A única chama de esperança que os seres humanos sempre tiveram no mundo havia se apagado para sempre.

E no meio de tudo isso, Ele. Uma força do mal com formas demoníacas, cujo nome é horrível demais para sequer ser pronunciado. Não que Ele tenha tido muito trabalho depois que os criminosos foram libertados e as bombas foram lançadas, mas no início de tudo ele gostou de voar pelo mundo, queimando e destruindo pessoas, coisas e até animais. Ele assumiu o controle do mundo e tornou Townsville a capital global.

Alguns nomes importantes de pessoas extremamente ricas se venderam para Ele, assim comprando sua liberdade e de seus entes queridos. Essas pessoas conseguiram uma chance de viver no Novo Mundo de Ele, e quase nada mudou na vida delas —constantemente Ele sedia festas ostensivas e, a única diferença é que agora as pessoas somente se utilizam de transportes aéreos, em razão à destruição em massa de todas as estradas e ruas do mundo.

Dentre os apoiadores (e cúmplices) mais memoráveis de Ele podem se encontrar Macaco Louco, que contribui sempre com novas tecnologias (armas, meios de transporte, eletrônicos...), Fuzzy Confusão, que auxiliou na nova delimitação territorial, a família Morbucks, sendo esta a maior fonte financeira, Sedusa, a mais próxima e importante secretária de Ele, a Gangue Gangrena, que movimentou a economia do mundo com seu transporte e venda agora legal de produtos anteriormente proibidos.

E os Rowdyruff Boys, que substituíram as Powerpuff Girls, alterando a função delas de manter a paz para a função de manter o caos deles. Ele liga para os meninos quando há algum problema e o trio vai correndo resolver. Nem todos os humanos viram Ele, uma vez que este passa a maior parte de seu tempo em seu Palácio em Townsville (construído no mesmo lugar onde um dia fora a Prefeitura), fazendo-os até acreditar que Ele é uma lenda urbana e quem realmente controla o mundo são os Rowdyruff Boys.

Nunca vamos derrotá-Lo e me dói admitir isso.

Isso é tudo por enquanto.


	2. Pare de Tentar Salvar o Dia

**Capítulo 2:** Pare de Tentar Salvar o Dia

-mermaybe-

 **[INVERNO, DEZEMBRO DE 2010]**

 _ **Uma Vila de sobreviventes, Costa de Townsville**_

Ela estava correndo, como estava correndo. Qualquer pessoa desacostumada com aquela parte da cidade estaria encontrando dificuldade em atravessar e pular todas as centenas de crateras do meio da rua, mas ela conhecia aquele asfalto com a palma de sua mão. Embora não houvesse neve naquela parte do país, ela sentia que era Inverno pela brisa fria batendo em seu rosto e pelas constantes chuvas recentes. Desejou ter arranjado um casaco. Desejou também ter tido tempo e uma tesoura para cortar seu longo cabelo ruivo, pois, embora ele estivesse preso, lhe agonizava a ideia de que, neste exato momento, ele voava para trás durante a corrida, facilitando que alguém o agarrasse e a capturasse.

Percebendo que já tomava boa dianteira, ela se permitiu olhar para trás por um breve momento enquanto ainda corria. Seus dois perseguidores eram enormes, se assemelhando a mamutes corcundas com barbas terrivelmente mal feitas e sujas com alguma substância pegajosa.

O mais gordo e mais feio deles levantou o punho para ela e berrou:

—Devolva a _porra_ da minha mochila, sua puta imunda!

—Não pertence a você, amigo! —ela atirou de volta rindo levemente, e jogou o corpo pequeno para o lado diretamente em um beco.

O esforço de fazer a curva os deixou mais lentos, do mesmo jeito que ela havia planejado. Ela usou esses dois segundos extras antes que eles chegassem ao beco para se enfiar na porta entreaberta ao lado de uma das latas de lixo quebradas.

A porta se fechou silenciosamente atrás dela e ela pôde ouvir os caras ofegando pesadamente:

— _ELA SUMIU! Agora não temos nada..._ —a voz que gritara com ela mais cedo disse. — _Aquela vadia ruiva... pegou tudo o que a gente coletou..._ Ele _vai acabar com a gente..._

— _Calado, Gerald_ —sibilou o outro. — _Não é difícil encontrar uma garota ruiva._

— _Quando eu a encontrar, vou cortar a cabeça dela fora e vender aquele cabelo no mercado negro_ —houve um som de cuspida, e a garota por trás da porta revirou os olhos. Ela ouviu o som dos passos deles se afastando e respirou em alívio.

—O que você fez para deixá-los tão irritados, Blossom? —uma voz fininha sussurrou atrás dela, e Blossom se virou.

O local estava um breu total, exceto pela pequena janelinha localizada no topo da parede que dava para o beco, permitindo que uns poucos feixes de luz entrassem e iluminassem o rosto da garota de pé na frente dela. Ela tinha um rosto que um dia fora amigável, agora encoberto por sombras e endurecido pelos acontecimentos. Seu cabelo era loiro e estava preso em duas tranças boxeadoras quase que completamente desmanchadas, as quais a primeira garota, Blossom, a ruiva, havia feito muito tempo atrás.

Elas não se viam há quase três meses, provavelmente. E tudo o que Blossom conseguiu dizer foi:

—Você está sangrando, Bubbles. Ótimo. Vem aqui para eu cuidar disso.

Bubbles suspirou.

—Se Ele não conseguiu nos matar retirando nossos poderes e nos espancando, um corte no braço não vai me matar também.

E ela não estava errada. Era um milagre que elas estivessem vivas, isso era. Todos tinham visto a vitalidade daquelas garotas se esvair para fora de seus corpos naquela noite em 2007. Mas agora, na véspera do ano de 2011, duas das três Powerpuffs estavam ali, inteiras. Lotadas de cicatrizes, novas e velhas, diversos hematomas, muito abaixo do peso, embora suas recorrentes ações lhes deixassem com pequenos músculos... Extremamente imundas e com cabelos bagunçados, lavados pela última vez sabe-se lá quando, com bolsas arroxeadas mais fortes do que nunca abaixo dos olhos... Mas elas estavam ali. Vivas.

E, embora Ele tivesse tirado seus poderes naquela noite, elas ainda estavam _tentando_ salvar o dia.

—Eu ainda quero cuidar do seu machucado —Blossom estava impenetrável. —Quer fazer o favor de sentar?

—Bom ver você também, Blossom —mas Bubbles obedeceu e se jogou no chão de qualquer maneira. Blossom a acompanhou e agachou no chão ao seu lado, tirando da bolsa bandagens rasgadas e álcool. —E como você percebeu, além do mais?

—Você está praticamente aninhando seu braço, Bubbles. Eu também sinto cheiro de sangue, e não me lembro de alguém ter me esfaqueado recentemente, então...

—Tá bom, Sherlock. Eu senti sua falta. E você não vai ficar feliz de saber que os suprimentos estão cada vez mais escassos mais para o centro do país. Eu tentei dar a maior assistência que pude, mas... não tinha nada lá. Eu só fiquei vendo as pessoas morrerem, sem poder fazer nada.

Nada foi dito por um momento, cada uma presa em seu próprio pesadelo mental. Blossom abaixou o olhar para o braço de Bubbles e disse:

—Quem fez isso com você?

—Uma daquelas garotas protegidas dos Rowdyruff Boys estava fazendo chacota com uma criança que havia acabado de perder os pais. Eu dei uma _lição_ _física_ nela, mas ela conseguiu me esfaquear por trás no final. Erro meu. Eu não contava que ela andaria armada. Mas acho que a maior parte das pessoas anda armada nesses dias...

—Por que isso não me surpreende? Você, defendendo os indefesos e dando uma lição nos valentões —Blossom sorriu suavemente, limpando o ferimento com álcool, porque era tudo o que ela tinha disponível no momento. —Estamos de volta nos tempos da escola.

—Bom, você me conhece. Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. O que você fez para aqueles caras ficarem tão bravos?

Agora Blossom estava irritada de novo.

—Aqueles caras simplesmente passaram o dia inteiro invadindo as casas da comunidade perto do píer e roubando as coisas deles com a desculpa de serem "impostos". Se isso for alguma nova ordem do Ele, eu não sei o que será das pessoas. Eu consegui pegar de volta as coisas deles dessa vez, mas se isso for oficial, nós mal vamos conseguir cobrir o território de Townsville.

Ela terminou o trabalho no braço de Bubbles amarrando a bandagem em um nó apertado —Bubbles não soltou nenhum pio durante todo o processo, embora Blossom sabia que ela deveria estar sentindo muita dor. A irmã ruiva levantou então o rosto para ver que olhos azuis claros a encaravam, apagados. Blossom sentiu a garganta se fechar ao procurar qualquer vestígio da garota alegre e gentil que um dia havia habitado aquele corpo agora mirrado de sua irmã, e não encontrar. Não havia nada lá. Não era a mesma pessoa.

Mais para tentar fazer com que Bubbles sorrisse por um único segundo do que por genuína felicidade, um sorriso selvagem lentamente começou a se espalhar pelo rosto de Blossom. Este era um sorriso que Bubbles jamais confundiria —era o sorriso de que, quando as meninas davam, era certo que havia algum plano em ação ou a mais pequena das esperanças. Com um salto, a irmã ruiva se levantou e estendeu a mão para Bubbles, cantarolando:

—Você não vai me perguntar onde está Buttercup?

—Eu presumi que se ela não estivesse bem, essa teria sido a primeira coisa que você iria me contar —mas Bubbles estava curiosa e se deixou ser levantada por Blossom. —Tudo bem, onde está Buttercup?

—Temos que ir, Bubbles. Um evento nos aguarda.

A luz rapidamente veio para Bubbles e ela arregalou os olhos.

— _Não_... você _não pode_ estar falando sério...

O sorriso de Blossom foi o maior que as circunstâncias permitiam.

—Ela conseguiu. Buttercup conseguiu entrar no Palácio do Ele.

* * *

 _ **Um edifício abandonado, Centro de Townsville**_

Houve um barulho alto.

— _Shh, se esconda!_ —sussurrou Blossom com urgência enquanto se encolhia atrás de uma pilastra e prendia a respiração. Bubbles se escondeu atrás de um bloco de concreto destruído e as duas agacharam e mantiveram a mão presa às facas em seus cintos.

—Por que nós sempre temos que patrulhar enquanto Ele e o resto daqueles vilões ficam numa boca comendo, bebendo e transando a noite toda? —uma voz não muito longe reclamava.

—Acho que ser uma aberração da natureza te coloca em posição de status nesse Novo Mundo —houve uma resposta seguida de risadas.

Uma terceira risada, mais áspera e mais alta do que as demais se uniu as outras duas, que se calaram na hora.

—Que engraçado, haha! Só não entendi direito... quem exatamente você está chamando de aberração da natureza?

—S-senhor B-Boomer... eu... que... p-prazer...

 _Rowdyruff de merda,_ as duas pensaram e se entreolharam com raiva. Blossom arriscou um olhar para trás e percebeu que Boomer, o Rowdyruff loiro, contraparte de Bubbles, estava flutuando a alguns metros do chão e tinha visibilidade zero de onde elas estavam.

Não era a primeira vez que as meninas ficavam perigosamente próximas de alguns de seus inimigos. Então, já sabendo que de todos os vilões, os Rowdyruff Boys eram os que tinham sentidos mais aguçados e poderiam facilmente rastreá-las se não estivessem sempre prestando atenção em outras coisas, era sempre mais seguro permanecer a algumas quadras de distância deles. Blossom apontou para a escada do prédio e Bubbles assentiu.

—Espere —elas ouviram a voz de Boomer e congelaram no lugar. —Algo não está certo. Tem alguém aqui.

As garotas taparam a boca para segurar a respiração com uma mão, e com a outra puxaram a faca. De repente houve um som de engasgo e então o barulho familiar que as garotas (infelizmente) conheciam tão bem de um corpo sendo jogado e algo se quebrando.

—Ops —Boomer disse com um doçura maléfica. —Não tem mais.

E uma brilhante listra azul escura foi vista cortando o céu cor-de-rosa escuro da noite.

O caminho de Blossom e Bubles pelas escadas foi silencioso e incômodo, ambas pensando... Não importa no que elas estavam pensando. A prioridade agora era se manter na missão, que esperançosamente iria lhes colocar um passo adiante para acabar com toda essa desgraça e trazer justiça ao mundo.

A porta do telhado estava sendo mantida aberta por um tijolo que foi chutado longe quando as meninas saíram. Um vento forte lançou seus cabelos para fora do rosto e elas tentaram não olhar muito a visão perturbadora e contrastante de um hotel de luxo brilhando imperiosamente e rodeado por todos os outros edifícios destruídos e apagados.

Blossom foi a primeira a falar, e os dentes batiam um pouco devido ao frio:

—Bubbles, como você não estava aqui nos últimos meses... deixe-me explicar. Buttercup conseguiu roubar a identidade daquela recém descoberta garota da realeza que saiu nos jornais um tempo atrás. Ninguém nunca viu a menina até a festa do Ano Novo de hoje, por isso vai ser fácil colocar uma impostora no lugar. Está vendo o 47º andar do hotel? Aquele com as janelas todas abertas? Buttercup já está lá. Pedi a ela que abrisse as janelas para podermos entrar.

—Nós vamos preparar ela para a festa?

—Bom, já que você voltou, você vai. Eu não entendo dessas coisas, você sabe. E... Bubbles, sinto muito lhe perguntar isso, mas você acha que está bem para pular?

—Blossom, como você acha que eu encontrei você no meio de Townsville? Certamente não andando. É só um corte. Não se preocupe.

—Tudo bem —Blossom concordou embora se preocupasse. Não era só um machucado —o corte no braço de Bubbles estava feio. Mas, como sempre, elas tinham que prosseguir. —Vamos.

Blossom foi primeiro. Tomando certa distância para dar impulso, ela correu e quando chegou à beirada do telhado, se jogou. Aquilo era loucura, elas sabiam. Mas pular de telhado em telhado era o jeito mais "seguro" de se locomover sem que as pessoas as vissem. Bubbles assistiu com um orgulho secreto sua irmã se pendurar habilidosamente no beiral da janela e jogar o corpo todo para dentro do quarto com só um solavanco.

Agora era sua vez. Havia cabelo bagunçado voando para frente do seu rosto, atrapalhando sua visão, seu braço havia atingido um limite da dor em que ela já não mais o sentia, e suas pernas doíam de ter andado por dias sem quase parar para descansar, mas, estranhamente, ela se sentia alerta e pronta para fazer qualquer coisa. Tomando uma golfada de ar profunda, ela seguiu os passos da irmã.

Bubbles conseguiu surpreendentemente realizar o feito de deslizar de primeira para dentro da janela, rolando no chão de carpete macio do hotel para amortecer a queda, e se colocou de pé, olhando ao redor.

Se o próprio exterior do hotel parecia reluzir, o interior deste quarto parecia _ser feito_ de ouro. O apartamento brilhava tanto que os olhos humanos de Bubbles tinham que se esforçar para se manter abertos, ou talvez fosse apenas o cansaço. Espelhos e mais espelhos cobriam as paredes, mas a garota se esforçou para não olhar seu reflexo horrorosamente imundo neles. Havia lustres, jogos de prata, uma cama absurdamente enorme, e muitos outros itens que, sério, provavelmente nunca foram usados na história do hotel.

Blossom e Buttercup, a terceira irmã, a morena de cabelos curtos que, pelo tempo, haviam crescido consideravelmente, pareciam estar no meio de uma discussão. Bubbles teve que piscar algumas vezes ao olhar para Buttercup. Fazia muito tempo que elas não se viam, claro, mas não foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção. A garota estava tão limpa quanto uma ducha rápida permitia, algo que certamente causaria certa estranheza para os olhos das irmãs, uma vez que estavam todas tão acostumadas a se verem cheias de sujeira. Ainda assim, não fora um banho muito efetivo, em razão aos meses de imundice que as acompanhavam, mas isso não importava, uma vez que toda a mágica estaria na maquiagem que Bubbles faria.

—Oi Buttercup —a loira disse.

—Oi Bubbles... Mas o que fez vocês demorarem tanto, de qualquer maneira?

—Uns caras começaram a cobrar impostos lá no píer —explicou Blossom, se jogando no sofá. Bubbles puxou a bolsa por cima da cabeça, largou-a no chão e começou a estudar as maquiagens dispostas por cima de uma penteadeira, apenas ouvindo a conversa parcialmente. —Eu passei a tarde toda seguindo eles e então peguei as coisas de volta. Eu e Bubbles só passamos lá antes de vir pra cá, para devolver os itens para a comunidade.

—Ah —Buttercup estava olhando Bubbles cuidadosamente enquanto esta brincava com um pincel de maquiagem entre os dedos. Maquiagem e Buttercup: não era uma boa combinação. —Me lembre de novo porque _eu_ tenho que ser a Ana Romanov e não vocês.

—Porque vocês duas são sobrenaturalmente parecidas —respondeu Blossom calmamente. Ela se levantou num salto e continuou: —Onde está a garota?

—No closet —Buttercup apontou para uma porta fechada no fundo do apartamento. —Acho que bati nela mais forte do que deveria, então ela não vai acordar tão cedo.

—Ótimo —Blossom estava alegre. Ou pelo menos o mais alegre que as circunstâncias permitiam. —Vamos. Temos um longo trabalho a ser feito com essas perucas e maquiagens.

—Estou ansiosa —Buttercup gemeu, mas permitiu, com um suspiro, que as irmãs começassem a transformação.

* * *

 _ **Palácio da Capital, Centro de Townsville**_

Era pior do que Buttercup previra. Blossom e Bubbles só podiam ter perdido o juízo. Ninguém em sã consciência a colocaria em uma missão que envolvesse salto alto e vestido brilhante colado que se abria em um monte de pano estranho e desnecessário no joelho até atingir o chão. Esse negócio era tão justo que a única coisa que impedia que todos percebessem o pequeno gravador e a infinidade de facas penduradas em ambas as suas coxas era o fato do vestido conseguir ficar um pouco largo devido à sua falta de peso.

Ela havia deixado suas irmãs alguns minutos atrás tomando conta da prisioneira Ana Romanov, fortificando as amarras para que não houvesse risco dela fugir. Depois que as duas terminassem isso, elas se colocariam em pontos estratégicos ao redor do Palácio para caso as coisas dessem errado.

Buttercup levantou a cabeça e xingou mentalmente a peruca pesada que atrapalhava seus movimentos. Ela olhou os prédios em ruínas ao redor e se perguntou se Blossom e Bubbles já estavam lá, a observando, temerosas que ela não estragasse a missão. Bom, ela podia não estar gostando nada daquilo, mas com certeza daria o melhor de si.

Não havia mais nada que elas pudessem fazer, afinal.

Ao levantar a cabeça para olhar para o Palácio que se erguia majestosamente acima de si, uma informação no fundo de sua mente lhe disse que aquilo era muito semelhante à arquitetura gótica. Havia tantas torres e era tão grande, que ela se perguntou se aquilo era proposital para que qualquer um se perdesse ali dentro. Um frio subiu em sua espinha enquanto ela se aproximava, e ela afugentou o medo a todo custo —ela não havia sequer pisado ali perto desde aquele dia em 2007 em que tudo acabou. As paredes da construção eram escuras, mas centenas de luzes douradas haviam sido direcionadas para o Palácio esta noite, causando um efeito de ouro bem semelhante ao do hotel.

Ela tinha que entrar no Palácio logo. Havia muitos casais no tapete vermelho da escadaria de entrada sendo fotografados, como se aquilo fosse a porra do Oscar. _Olhem ao redor e apreciem seu prêmio de negligência,_ Buttercup amargurou por dentro e começou a subir a escada. As coisas já começaram ruins aí. Ela queria mais do que tudo lutar contra vilões e criminosos, mas a única coisa que ela teria que lutar naquela noite era contra subir a droga de uma escada gigante usando salto agulha.

Enquanto ela se aproximava dos recepcionistas da festa, sua nuca começou a escorrer em suor frio. E se eles descobrissem quem ela era? Não ela só perderia a vida, mas a chance de conseguir algum progresso em salvar o mundo também estaria perdida. Quando elas teriam uma chance assim de novo?

—Ele nos avisou da sua vinda —a recepcionista sorriu e Buttercup achou que fosse desmaiar de alívio. Bubbles era talentosa demais e conseguira fazer um trabalho impecável a transformando em Ana Romanov, afinal. —Seja bem vinda ao nosso Novo Mundo, senhorita Romanov. Esperamos que tenha uma boa noite.

—Obrigada —Buttercup respondeu e sorriu em resposta. Pelo menos ela conseguia atuar bem. Seguiu em frente, e então se deu conta: tinha dado certo, ela estava dentro do Palácio —a casa do Ele.

O salão principal era claro e muito bem iluminado por centenas de velas. Se você não conhecesse Ele, acharia aquilo tudo muito chique; mas se conhecesse como as meninas conheciam, acharia macabro. O local já estava gradualmente se enchendo de pessoas preenchendo as centenas de mesas redondas ou de pé, todos rindo e falando muito alto. A felicidade era tanta, todos estavam tão bem vestidos, comendo tão bem que Buttercup chegou a ter náuseas. Imagens da miséria e destruição em que todos os outros humanos restantes viviam inundaram sua mente e ela teve que trincar os dentes para não gritar.

Concentrada demais em sua tarefa de andar de vestido longo e salto sem acabar se matando, ela se sobressaltou ao sentir um impacto no lado dela, e olhou com hostilidade para cima para ver seu agressor. Seu instinto mandava seus olhos ficarem assassinos, mas ela estava interpretando um papel e não ia estragar tudo por causa _daquele_ cara.

—Ah, me perdoe, meu amor —era Butch, o Rowdyruff Boy moreno que era sua contraparte —embora ela não pudesse imaginar _como_ ele podia ser o reflexo dela, uma vez que o cara era um filho da puta, mulherengo e viciado em violência. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente e, ser olhada assim por alguém como _ele_ lhe causou calafrios. Butch continuou: —Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

— _ANA! Minha querida! É tão gostoso te conhecer pessoalmente! Até que enfim!_

Buttercup estagnou.

Um flash de imagens passou por sua mente em um milésimo de segundo e ela experimentou sua visão ser preenchida com sangue e com o rosto dele _..._ com o rosto do...

Professor.

Ela se virou mecanicamente ao som de seu "nome" e abriu um sorriso meigo para **Ele**. _Ela ia estragar a missão._ "Ana" e Ele trocaram beijinhos nas duas bochechas. Buttercup não sentia suas pernas, provavelmente estavam tremendo em algum lugar longe do resto de seu corpo. _Ela ia estragar a missão._ Em algum lugar do fundo de sua mente ela se lembrou de inventar um sotaque russo:

—Olá, querido —a voz dela não soava como ela, e um zumbido estranho tomava conta de seus ouvidos. _Ela ia estragar a missão._ —Ser enorme prazer te conhecer —ela prosseguiu, e seus olhos brilhantes foram interpretados por todos ao redor como lágrimas de emoção.

— _Aninha, sua mesa é aquela do ladinho da minha_ —ele apontou com a garra e Buttercup só conseguia encarar. _Ela ia muito estragar a missão._ — _Só tenho que ir cumprimentar mais uma pessoinha aqui e ali e já vou lá para colocar o papo em dia, fofa!_

—Estar ansiosa —Buttercup sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, e quando piscou novamente, Ele não estava mais lá e ela fora deixada novamente sozinha com Butch. O barulho da festa retornou, mas ainda havia algo errado com sua visão. _Ela precisava sair dali, talvez outro dia, não fora tão difícil assim entrar no Palácio, ela conseguiria outro disfarce..._

—Eu te entendo —sussurrou Butch baixinho e sedutoramente no ouvido dela e ela se sobressaltou novamente. —É normal ter medo do Ele.

—Eu não tenho medo dele —ela empinou o nariz e saiu andando, buscando desesperada por algum lugar para se esconder.

Buttercup não sabe como chegou ao banheiro sem cair no chão ou cair em lágrimas. Ela se jogou dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro, sem reparar direito no quão grandes e cheias de brilho elas eram, e se sentou no vaso, arrancando irritada a saia do vestido que toda hora que ela puxava tinha um novo pano. Depois de conferir se o gravador em sua perna ainda estava ligado e funcionando e se nenhuma faca havia sido perdida, ela fechou os olhos e encostou a parte de trás da cabeça no azulejo frio, com o rosto virado para o teto.

—Eu não consigo fazer isso —ela sussurrou e abriu os olhos.

Um pouco acima de sua cabeça, havia uma portinha de ventilação. A maior parte das pessoas ricas e influentes que possuíam alguma relação amistosa com Ele e ainda podiam comprar comida, jamais passariam por aquela portinha, robustas como elas eram. Mas Buttercup fazia parte da população pobre e subnutrida que conseguia seguir sobrevivendo fazendo uma refeição rala por dia (às vezes nem isso) e ela, sim, conseguia passar por ali.

 _Vamos descobrir onde isso vai dar._ Ela posicionou a saia e colocou os sapatos embaixo da mesma, de maneira que se alguém olhasse por baixo da porta, pensaria que ela só estava no banheiro. Retirou uma das facas da coxa e a usou para desparafusar a grade da ventilação. Depositando-a silenciosamente sobre o vaso, Buttercup subiu e entrou.

Uma vez que o espaço ainda era pequeno demais e ela tinha a urgência de voltar antes que sua ausência fosse notada, ela colocou tudo de si em sua missão de engatinhar o mais rápido possível no tubo estreito. Ela chegou a um cruzamento em alguns segundos, mas, sabendo que Ele não deixaria nada importante tão perto assim do banheiro feminino do salão, ela continuou para frente por alguns minutos.

De repente, o falsete inconfundível de Ele preencheu seus ouvidos e ela deu um sorriso vitorioso, mas ainda não estava suficientemente perto para que o gravador captasse ou ela mesma entendesse o que era dito. Se adiantando para frente com toda a cautela do mundo para não fazer barulho, as vozes começaram a fazer sentido.

—... e então você está planejando se livrar das minhas criações —era a voz inconfundível do Macaco Louco, que ela tanto conhecia desde os seis anos. —Eu quero que você me dê um bom motivo, um motivo decente, um motivo acreditável, um motivo que me convença, para o fato de você querer fazer esta coisa que você está pretendendo fazer, porque se você não me der um motivo bom, decente, acreditável e convencível, eu não vou contribuir total e eficientemente com os seus planos.

Buttercup revirou os olhos diante das palavras do Macaco Louco —o primata nunca mudava. Ele só falava e falava até que todos no recinto estivessem dormindo. Ouvi-lo era tão entediante que a garota estava encontrando certa dificuldade de acompanhar a conversa. Do que eles estavam falando?

— _Ah, Macaquinho, aqui não é lugar para discutir esse assunto_ —embora houvesse delicadeza na voz do Ele, era óbvio que estava aborrecido por Macaco trazer o assunto.

—Não, eu insisto que falemos disso agora, e agora significa neste exato momento, não em alguns minutos e não em algumas horas e não em alguns dias e não em algumas semanas e não em alguns meses e não em alguns anos. Agora significa agora. Agora significa neste exato momento. Eu mereço saber o porquê de você querer destruir a minha única criação dotada do mais mínimo de inteligência humana, o que é algo que você não tem se você for realmente levar esse plano adiante sem me dar motivos.

— _Eles foram destruídos antes_ —Ele cantarolou. — _E você não pareceu se importar._

—Foram destruídos pelo bem, pelo inimigo, pelo oponente —corrigiu Macaco. —Agora destruídos por um aliado?! Aqueles meninos fizeram todo o seu trabalho sujo nos últimos anos, em cada missão eles não falharam, colocaram ordem e instauraram o medo. Ordem e medo. Medo e ordem. Ordem e medo. Medo e ordem. Tudo o que você pediu eles fizeram. Em troca de dinheiro, riquezas e mulheres, de fato, mas foi exatamente tudo como você mandou.

— _Macaco, isso tem mais a ver com relações de poder do que com eficiência_ —respondeu Ele. — _Eles jamais me decepcionaram, é verdade, mas veja, somente agora que percebo que errei em deixar que eles fizessem tudo isso. Me serviu muito, pois eu não tive que cansar minha beleza, mas você sabe o que os mais corajosos sussurram, não sabe? Eles dizem que me escondo atrás daqueles meninos, dizem que são eles realmente que são dotados de algum poder, dizem que só estou no trono de fachada. Até meus próprios "aliados" falam isso de mim! Acho que todos se esqueceram de_ quem _matou as Powerpuff Girls naquela noite, de quem ateou fogo no mundo inteiro! Aqueles garotos foram criados com o propósito de obedecer, não de viver. O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar, Macaquinho?_

—Não tem como eu saber o que faria se estivesse no seu lugar, pela razão óbvia de que eu não sou você, coisa que me deixa extremamente grato. Mas pelo que conheço de meu mau caráter e de minha personalidade de gênio maligno, pode se dizer que haveria uma grande probabilidade que eu tomasse a mesma atitude que você decidiu tomar agora. Quando você vai realizar este feito?

— _Muito em breve, Macaco Louco, mas você será o primeiro a saber dos meus planos. E aí então ninguém nunca mais vai temer os patéticos Rowdyruff Boys, e sim a mim._

Houve um som de batida na porta e então o barulho da mesma sendo aberta. Uma voz feminina relativamente familiar falou com urgência:

—Senhor Ele. O sensor de movimento da ventilação apitou. Acreditamos que haja alguém dentro de alguma tubulação do Palácio. Devo chamar os Rowdyruff Boys?

Buttercup arregalou os olhos e já estava engatinhando freneticamente para trás quando a última coisa que ouviu saindo da boca do Ele foi:

— _Vou dar mais essa missão para eles se divertirem. Avise os garotos, Sedusa. Quem sabe eles morr..._

Mas a garota já estava longe demais para ouvir o resto da frase. Repentinamente ela pisou em falso e caiu no chão de sua cabine de banheiro. Por sorte, o gravador ainda estava intacto, e cara!, ela tinha uma informação valiosíssima grudada na parte interna de sua coxa. Grudou a portinha da ventilação de qualquer jeito e vestiu a saia e os sapatos apressadamente, saindo da cabine.

Um grupo de garotas um pouco mais novas que ela que estavam reunidas na frente do espelho deram gritinhos ao ver Ana Romanov sair de lá. Uma rápida checada no espelho informou Buttercup que ela estava absolutamente imunda por ficar se arrastando na ventilação (daí o motivo do grito das meninas), e ela soube que não podia mais prosseguir com o disfarce. Olhando ao redor, descobriu que havia uma grande janela de vidro no banheiro, que infelizmente não abria, mas ela já sabia o que fazer.

Ignorando as adolescentes escandalizadas, ela retirou e jogou os sapatos e a saia novamente de lado, e da coxa, retirou a maior faca que tinha e prendeu na maçaneta da porta. Não era muito, mas ela supôs que atrasaria _até_ os Rowdyruff Boys quando eles descobrissem _qual_ tubulação havia sido invadida.

Buttercup correu em direção a janela e, sem hesitar, fechando os olhos e protegendo o rosto com os braços, ela se jogou.

Milhares de cacos de vidro se partiram e se instalaram em seu corpo durante o impacto, mas tudo o que ela fez foi rolar no chão para amortecer a queda e em um segundo já estava de pé correndo para as sombras dos escombros das construções ao redor. Ela ouviu explosões atrás de si e, sem pensar, se virou para olhar. Mas era apenas a meia noite que havia chegado e com ela o Ano Novo de 2011 e seus fogos de artifício. Dezenas deles piscavam no céu, iluminando seu corpo em tons de verde, roxo, vermelho e azul.

E, de repente, acima dos fogos, estourou um tiro. Os aplausos dos ricos se transformaram em gritos e as portas do Palácio se abriram. _Essa é a minha deixa,_ ela pensou, se mandando dali e se enfiando pela rachadura de um prédio que parecia estar mais inteiro.

Seu corpo doía pra caralho, sim, mas seu organismo era adrenalina pura —a emoção da fuga e de simplesmente _estar fazendo alguma coisa_ estava, enfim, de volta.

A garota só tinha isso em mente enquanto ignorava os machucados e corria como nunca pelo andar térreo do prédio buscando abrir a maior distância possível entre ela e o Palácio, entre ela e os Rowdyruff Boys, entre ela e _Ele_ , quando duas mãos se fecharam em torno de sua boca e alguém a segurou com força.


	3. Quando Você é Capturada por Eles

**Capítulo 3:** Quando Você é Capturada por Eles...

-mermaybe-

 **[INVERNO, JANEIRO DE 2011]**

 _ **Um prédio qualquer, Centro de Townsville**_

Buttercup se debateu como se sua vida dependesse disso (e convenhamos, dependia), mas pôde sentir que estava em menor número —eram possivelmente mais de dois os seus agressores. Ela precisava inventar um jeito de conseguir que o gravador caísse nas mãos de suas irmãs. Ela poderia soltar em algum lugar sem que os captores percebessem... É, ela conseguiria fazer isso.

 _A quem ela estava tentando enganar? Tudo estava perdido._

Então alguém a soltou e uma menina loira mirradinha surgiu em seu campo de visão, causando o corpo de Buttercup relaxar. Era Bubbles, fazendo sinal de silêncio com um dedo levantado pressionado sobre os lábios. Ela rasgou o resto da saia do vestido de Buttercup e puxou o gravador da coxa dela, o colocando cuidadosamente em uma mochila que entregou para a irmã. O aperto restante em sua boca sumiu e Blossom apareceu, sussurrando:

—Eu sei como sair daqui —e as três desataram a correr, enquanto mais explosões e mais gritos estouravam no fundo, cada vez mais abafados e mais longes.

O andar térreo estava extremamente escuro, uma vez que este prédio parecia estar mais bem conservado do que os outros e com menos buracos fazendo passar luz para dentro. Mas como Blossom disse que sabia onde estava indo, Bubbles e Buttercup apenas confiaram nela. Numa esquina, ela se infiltrou nas sombras e, alguns segundos depois, reapareceu segurando uma placa de papelão, parecendo ter descoberto alguma coisa. Uma porta se abriu nas sombras e as três entraram ali, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho ao fechá-la.

Elas estavam de volta nas escadas de incêndio. Desataram a correr para cima.

—Vamos subir até o telhado? —Buttercup estava pouco ofegante considerando a velocidade e a quantidade de andares que já haviam subido.

—Só até o 22º —Blossom sussurrou e respirou fundo para tomar ar. —No apartamento 227 tem uma placa que podemos usar de ponte para o próximo prédio.

Elas continuaram correndo freneticamente, pulando de dois em dois degraus agora, desesperadas para chegar logo no andar, sair dali e _ter alguma paz_ para discutir os acontecimentos. 20º... 21º... _22º!_ Elas cuidadosamente abriram a porta da escada de incêndio e, após uma pequena inspeção para ver se o corredor estava vazio, viraram para a direita. Fora algumas malas de famílias que tentaram fugir apressadas que estavam ocupando o corredor, não havia mais nada. A maioria das portas estava faltando pedaços, mas o apartamento 227 estava intacto.

Blossom abriu a porta e ela e suas irmãs correram, não perdendo tempo ao abrir as janelas do que provavelmente havia sido a sala de estar algum dia, uma vez que havia um sofá virado e rasgado num canto, com uma tábua grande encostada nele. Buttercup pegou tal placa de madeira e a estava no meio do processo de posicioná-la para fora da janela...

—Indo a algum lugar? —uma voz masculina perguntou vinda de trás delas, e alguma coisa dentro das meninas morreu.

—Quaisquer movimentos bruscos e vocês morrem —outra voz disse. Naquelas circunstâncias, talvez morrer não fosse a pior das escolhas. —Virem-se devagar.

Bubbles e Buttercup olharam para Blossom em busca de ordens, mas foram recebidas com seus olhos cor-de-rosa arregalados —não havia nenhuma ordem. Não havia o que fazer. E era isso. Depois de todos esses anos contando com a sorte, finalmente havia acontecido o que elas sempre esperaram que iria acontecer. Elas haviam sido pegas. Mas... dentre todas as pessoas do universo... _por que eles?_

—Eu gaguejei? —a personalidade por trás a voz não mentia. —Virem-se. E passem essas mochilas pra cá.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, elas obedeceram.

E os Rowdyruff Boys estavam ali, em toda a sua "glória."

Brick, o ruivo e líder no meio com Boomer e Butch do seu lado, parecendo grandes demais para aquele apartamento apertado. As garotas não sabiam se isso se devia ao fato de eles saberem como se impor e intimidar os outros, ou se eles realmente haviam crescido tudo isso, mas era um fato: elas não tinham chance contra aqueles caras.

—E eu tinha achado que você era gostosa —Butch acusou Buttercup, ou melhor, Ana Romanov, pois ela ainda mantinha a peruca surpreendentemente quase no lugar. Isso fez com que Buttercup pegasse uma das mochilas e jogasse na cara dele, que —é claro—foi mais rápido e a pegou quando estava a cinco centímetros de seu rosto. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela enquanto seu corpo dava uma leve tremida.

E então, em um momento eles apenas estavam cuidando de traidoras comuns do Ele e no outro a expressão deles mudou enquanto algo na mente deles explodia, fazendo sentido, entendendo. As três garotas apenas ficaram ali, paradas, assistindo sem poder fazer nada enquanto os Rowdyruff Boys percebiam que aquelas ali... aquelas ali eram as Powerpuff Girls. Vivas. _As Powerpuff Girls._

—Nem fodendo —as garotas pensaram ter ouvido Butch sussurrando, mas o som era tão baixo e seus lábios abertos meramente se mexiam, que elas não tiveram certeza.

—O q-que... —Boomer olhava para Bubbles e Blossom, de uma a outra em um ciclo vicioso. A confusão dele até poderia ser engraçada se não fosse trágica. _Ah não, por favor, não..._ —Brick, elas parecem... não pode ser... i-impossível...

Brick piscou parecendo ter acordado de um transe.

—Sim, Boomer, são as Powerpuff Girls —ele soltou essa frase como se estivesse segurando a respiração nos últimos minutos. —São elas sim. São as Powerpuff Girls —ele parecia estar mais se assegurando do que confirmando para seus próprios irmãos.

—Não saber do que você falar —Buttercup imitou o sotaque russo e fez cara de desentendida. —Não ser daqui. Ajudantes veio comigo —ela apontou para Blossom e Bubbles que, imundas do jeito que estavam, não poderiam ser ajudantes de uma moça rica coisa nenhuma.

Houve um clarão verde escuro dentro do ambiente pequeno e Butch desapareceu e reapareceu em seu posto segurando a peruca que Buttercup estava usando. Muitos fios do cabelo dela saíram junto nesse processo nada cuidadoso e ela mordeu a língua até sentir gosto de sangue. _Filho da puta, quando ela conseguisse os poderes de volta ele ia estar tão fodido..._

Os Rowdyruff Boys continuaram ali, só olhando as três garotas abaixo de si. _Não podia ser mas... mas_ era _._ As Powerpuff Girls estavam vivas. **Mas como?** Eles estiveram presentes durante cada segundo e assistiram sem nem piscar Ele as matando. Elas já estavam praticamente mortas quando Ele jogara aqueles escombros em cima delas. Não havia nenhum jeito que elas conseguiriam sobreviver àquilo. Era impossível. Impossível.

Ele as matou. Eles viram.

Mas mesmo assim, eram elas. Uma versão humana, imunda e distorcida. A pele antes tão cuidada pelo Elemento X fora substituída por uma coberta de cicatrizes velhas e feridas novas. O cabelo de cores vivas agora parecia acinzentado e, provavelmente estava assim pela poeira que parecia se fixar nelas. E as roupas novas que elas costumavam usar agora eram trapos rasgados e manchados de sangue seco. E havia mais alguma coisa... alguma coisa fora a aparência, na aura de depressão que emanava delas que as tornava mais horríveis ainda.

 _ **Como?**_

Boomer ainda balbuciava um pouco, encarando as três, quando Butch pareceu acordar de um sonho e se recompor, jogando a peruca para o lado com brutalidade.

—Pois é, irmãozinho Boomer —ele sibilou. —Elas não _estavam_ mortas, mas em questão de segundos _vão estar._ Certo, Brick?

Brick não respondeu nada a princípio. Diferentemente de seus irmãos, ele não parecia estar chocado ou irritado com a surpreendente descoberta. Ele encarava as Powerpuff Girls meramente como se elas fossem um chiclete incômodo que insistia em permanecer grudado na sola do sapato mesmo que ele já tivesse tentado se livrar da goma milhões de vezes.

—Temos que levá-las para o Ele —o líder ruivo falou, ganhando expressões de incredulidade de seus irmãos. —Vocês sabem o que ele fará se descobrir que as encontramos e não entregamos a ele.

Boomer e Butch se adiantaram para discutir, mas Buttercup começou a rir. Blossom e Bubbles se entreolharam e olharam incrédulas para a irmã, dizendo sem palavras "Que porra você está fazendo? Eles podem nos matar!" Os Rowdyruff Boys estagnaram e assumiram posições de extrema cautela enquanto sua atenção era fixada na garota.

—Vocês... vocês são tão patéticos —a garota morena falou entre risadas. —Vão correndo obedecer... obedecer o _mestre_ de vocês... e o cara está... o cara está pretendendo matar vocês também... —ela continuou rindo. _Isso tem que funcionar._

De repente Brick estava parado na frente de Buttercup e sua mão apertava o pescoço dela. Ele era obviamente mais alto e mais forte do que ela, então, enquanto ele a segurava no ar, os pés dela mal roçavam o chão. Buttercup parara de rir, mas agora olhava para Brick com diversão e desafio estampados no rosto.

—Você não pode me matar, você mesmo disse —ela sorriu. —Seu _mestre_ vai ficar putinho se descobrir _porque_ você está demorando tanto...

—Solte ela —ordenou Blossom com uma voz firme, embora não estivesse em posição de mandar ou ameaçar ninguém.

O garoto jogou uma rápida olhada com desprezo para sua contraparte ruiva e disse:

—Sabe o que eu vejo? —ele largou Buttercup bruscamente para trás e ela caiu contra a parede, tossindo. Blossom e Bubbles jogaram olhares de relance, mas Buttercup rapidamente se ajeitou e desprezou a apreensão delas com um aceno despreocupado. —Vejo três garotinhas irritantes que estão demorando demais para morrer e que fariam e falariam qualquer coisa por mais um segundo de vida. Que pena. Ele fará com vocês coisas muito piores do que qualquer um de nós faria.

—Se não acredita em mim, pegue minha mochila, está tudo gravado —Buttercup falava calmamente e Butch bufou em descrença, mas Boomer já havia aberto a mochila que ela jogara ali mais cedo e segurava um pequeno gravador entre as mãos.

—É isso? —o Rowdyruff loiro perguntou, virando o objeto.

—Boomer, eu _mandei_ você...

—Vamos lá, Brick, olhe o estado delas. Elas estão machucadas, a loira ali mal consegue se segurar em pé, e o mais importante: elas são humanas. Você realmente acha que elas podem fazer alguma coisa contra a gente? Sério? —e sem aguardar ordens ou uma resposta, ele apertou o botão de _play_.

 _"—Ele nos avisou da sua vinda_ —uma voz familiar aos meninos disse. — _Seja bem vinda ao nosso novo mundo, senhorita Romanov. Esperamos que tenha uma boa noite._

— _Obrigada_ —a própria voz de Buttercup responde, com seu sotaque fajuto."

—Avance essa merda, Boomer, pelo amor de Deus —rosnou Brick impaciente e Boomer obedeceu na hora.

 _"— ...para o fato de você querer fazer esta coisa que você está pretendendo fazer, porque se você não me der um motivo bom, decente, acreditável e convencível, eu não vou contribuir total e eficientemente com os seus planos_ —era a voz do Macaco Louco, criador original dos meninos.

— _Ah, Macaquinho, aqui não é lugar para discutir esse assunto_ —agora era a voz do Ele, seu segundo criador, parecendo estar irritado.

— _Não, eu insisto que falemos disso agora, e agora significa neste exato momento, não em alguns minutos e não em algumas horas e não em alguns dias e não em algumas semanas e não em alguns meses e não em alguns anos. Agora significa agora. Agora significa neste exato momento. Eu mereço saber o porquê de você querer destruir a minha única criação dotada do mais mínimo de inteligência humana, o que é algo que você não tem se você for realmente levar esse plano adiante sem me dar motivos._

— _Eles foram destruídos antes_ —a voz de Ele cantarolou. — _E você não pareceu se importar._

— _Foram destruídos pelo bem, pelo inimigo, pelo oponente. Agora destruídos por um aliado?! Aqueles meninos fizeram todo o seu trabalho sujo nos últimos anos, em cada missão eles não falharam, colocaram ordem e instauraram o medo. Ordem e medo. Medo e ordem. Ordem e medo. Medo e ordem. Tudo o que você pediu eles fizeram. Em troca de dinheiro, riquezas e mulheres, de fato, mas foi exatamente tudo como você mandou._

— _Macaco, isso tem mais a ver com relações de poder do que com eficiência. Eles jamais me decepcionaram, é verdade, mas veja, somente agora que percebo que errei em deixar que eles fizessem tudo isso. Me serviu muito, pois eu não tive que cansar minha beleza, mas você sabe o que os mais corajosos sussurram, não sabe? Eles dizem que me escondo atrás daqueles meninos, dizem que são eles realmente que são dotados de algum poder, dizem que só estou no trono de fachada. Até meus próprios "aliados" falam isso de mim! Acho que todos se esqueceram de_ quem _matou as Powerpuff Girls naquela noite, de quem ateou fogo no mundo inteiro! Aqueles garotos foram criados com o propósito de obedecer, não de viver. O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar, Macaquinho?_

— _Não tem como eu saber o que faria se estivesse no seu lugar, pela razão óbvia de que eu não sou você, coisa que me deixa extremamente grato. Mas pelo que conheço de meu mau caráter e de minha personalidade de gênio maligno, pode se dizer que haveria uma grande probabilidade que eu tomasse a mesma atitude que você decidiu tomar agora. Quando você vai realizar este feito?_

— _Muito em breve, Macaco Louco, mas você será o primeiro a saber dos meus planos. E aí então ninguém nunca mais vai temer os patéticos Rowdyruff Boys, e sim a mim."_

O áudio parou. Todos olharam para Boomer para descobrir que ele havia apertado o botão de _pause_ , e agora o garoto olhava fixamente para o gravador sem se dar ao trabalho de manter uma expressão composta no rosto.

Blossom mal podia se conter de tanta felicidade —ela quase abraçou e beijou Buttercup ali mesmo. A infiltração no Palácio não havia sido um completo desastre, afinal de contas! Buttercup havia conseguido a mais preciosa das informações e só aquele audiozinho podia causar um estrago enorme em todo o sistema do Novo Mundo do Ele. Já havia causado, aliás, pois os Rowdyruff Boys estavam claramente desestabilizados e agora elas tinham uma chance e não iriam desperdiçar. Elas apenas tinham que encontrar o momento certo...

—Elas manipularam o áudio —Butch foi o primeiro a falar depois do longo silêncio, fazendo com que suas palavras soassem simplórias apesar de terem dado uma leve estremecida no final.

—É, fizemos isso mesmo, no nosso computador super tecnológico —Buttercup concordou balançando a cabeça. —Porque nós não temos dinheiro nem para comprar a _porra_ de um pão mofado, como você pode ver pela nossa aparência _bem_ saudável, mas sim, você adivinhou, nós investimos o nosso dinheiro e tempo para manipular áudios só para confundir as cabeças dos _pobres menininhos_ que vocês são...

— _Calada_ —Brick interrompeu em voz alta em um tom cortante, mas ele não olhava para ninguém —parecia estar pensando se valia ou não pena arrancar as cabeças de todos os presentes ao seu redor sem considerar as consequências antes. Buttercup, sabendo que o temperamento do garoto devia ser mais ou menos como o da irmã, por esta ser contraparte dele, apenas se calou e revirou os olhos.

—Brick, se isso for verdade... —hesitou Boomer, que não gostava de falar com Brick quando ele estava por um fio, mas sabia que algo tinha que ser feito. —Então o que nós vamos...

— _ **CALADO!**_ —era isso e Brick finalmente explodira. Avançou na direção de Boomer buscando descontar toda sua raiva no irmão e sem paciência alguma para as merdas dele, enquanto Butch se enfiava no meio dos dois porque, _caralho_ , o foco agora eram as Powerpuffs, e foi nessa hora que as meninas jogaram para fora da janela.

O telhado do prédio mais próximo ficava razoavelmente abaixo do andar do residencial em que as garotas estavam, tornando as coisas muito mais difíceis e a queda muito mais dolorosa sem a placa de madeira, mas as garotas não tinham tempo. Elas rolaram no telhado e na hora já estavam prontas, correndo para continuar pulando de telhado em telhado.

Tamanho eram seus talentos nesse meio de locomoção alternativo que, uma vez que os Rowdyruff Boys foram olhar pela janela atrás dos prováveis cadáveres, as garotas já estavam com uns cinco prédios de dianteira.

—Elas realmente fizeram isso? —disse Boomer com desdém, encostando-se ao beiral da janela sem pressa.

—Acho que elas não lembram que nós... bom... podemos voar —Butch deu de ombros.

—O que estão esperando? _Vamos!_ —ordenou Brick, e no mesmo segundo seus irmãos saíram em busca de suas respectivas contrapartes, deixando uma listra verde e azul atrás de cada um deles. O ruivo saiu pela janela e começou a sobrevoar os prédios calmamente atrás da Powerpuff ruiva. Uma rápida escaneada ao redor lhe informou que ela era a que havia progredido mais em sua fuga e não percebera suas irmãs sendo capturadas uma a uma atrás de si.

Ele voou silenciosamente atrás dela, não se deixando ser notado. Esperou até que ela estivesse a um segundo de pular para o próximo prédio e respirou no ouvido dela:

— _Bu!_

E produziu o efeito esperado. A garota tropeçou na hora e agora estava pendurada por apenas uma mão na borda do edifício. Brick pousou no telhado com os pés propositalmente a um centímetro da mão dela, e seu rosto estava escuro quando se abaixou e se inclinou para ela, dizendo:

—Pensou que poderia fugir, huh? Acho que você não se lembra do quão injusto é ter superpoderes. Fique tranquila que eu vou fazer questão de refrescar a sua memória.

Blossom nada respondeu, apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com todo ódio que conseguiu reunir estando pendurada a sabe-se lá quantos metros de altura. Ele sorriu ironicamente em resposta e virou a cabeça levemente para o lado, gritando:

—BUTCH! BOOMER!

Duas faixas brilhantes apareceram em direção ao telhado em que o par vermelho estava, e os dois Rowdyruffs restantes estavam ali, segurando num aperto sufocante suas Powerpuffs correspondentes. Elas tentavam se debater, mas uma vez que os garotos tinham quase o triplo do tamanho delas em músculos e para completar ainda tinham superpoderes, não havia muito espaço e capacidade para travar qualquer tipo de luta.

Brick aproximou o rosto de Blossom.

—Você e suas irmãs vêm com a gente. E não vai poder ser forçado, porque eu preciso muito da sua ajudinha em uma coisa.

— _Blossom, não faça nada que eles mandarem!_ —ela ouviu Bubbles gritando na escuridão atrás de Brick, mas ela não conseguia enxergar direito quase nada acima do telhado para se certificar de que as irmãs estivessem bem.

— _Cala a boca!_ —agora era a voz de Boomer, e Blossom se preocupou ao não ter mais nenhuma resposta de Bubbles.

Ela focou novamente em Brick e cuspiu:

— _Eu prefiro morrer!_

Seu braço doía como o Inferno por ter que suportar o peso de seu corpo com apenas uma mão, que já começava a suar de nervosismo. Um de seus dedos soltou. Não demoraria muito para que o resto deles soltasse, e Brick parecia saber e se divertir muito com a ideia disso.

—Não seja burrinha. Você sabe o que vai acontecer com as suas irmãs se você bancar a difícil, não sabe?

—Deixe elas fora disso —a voz de Blossom estava tremendo —se era de medo, frio, raiva, ou todos juntos, ela não sabia.

—Se você está pedindo —Brick se endireitou novamente e se virou de costas para ela. —Boomer, Butch. A ruivinha aqui pediu para deixar as irmãs dela _fora_ disso. O que vocês acham?

Então os quatro surgiram em seu campo de visão. Boomer e Butch com seus sorrisos diabólicos arrastavam suas irmãs para cada vez mais perto da beirada do prédio, mas Bubbles e Buttercup se mantinham calmas e firmes ao olhar nos olhos de Blossom, dizendo _Não_. Mas era a vida das irmãs que estava em jogo.

— _NÃO! POR FAVOR! DEIXE ELAS EM PAZ!_ —apenas três dedos restavam agora e Blossom não achava que conseguiria suportar aquela tortura mental e física por muito mais tempo.

—Então? —Brick estava tranquilo e fingia muito bem estar educadamente interessado na discussão. Era naquela calma fingida dele onde morava o verdadeiro perigo, disso Blossom se lembrava muito bem.

 _O que mais elas podiam fazer?_

— _TUDO BEM, EU AJU..._ —mas chegou o momento em que seus dedos finalmente se soltaram. O grito de Blossom foi desaparecendo em direção ao solo, mas foi abafado pelos berros desesperados de Bubbles e Buttercup:

— _ **SALVE ELA SALVE ELA SALVE ELA!**_

Brick apenas deu um sorrisinho debochado para elas e desapareceu com uma listra vermelha brilhante.

—E você estava dizendo...? —continuou Brick uma vez que possuía Blossom sã e salva em seus braços. Ele voava para cima novamente agora, sossegado e sem pressa —e ela tinha certeza de que toda aquela calma exagerada era premeditada com o intuito de irritá-la.

—Tudo bem —ela respondeu com nojo. _O que elas iriam fazer?_ Ela sabia que as chances eram mínimas, mas tinha que perguntar: —Você... hum... depois disso você vai nos deixar ir?

—Isso eu decido quando eu quiser. Mas você me conhece, Powerpuff, sabe que as chances de eu deixar vocês irem são... mínimas.

Blossom mordeu a língua e fechou os olhos por um instante. Ela odiava mais do que tudo no mundo se submeter a qualquer pessoal, principalmente se essa pessoa fosse um _homem_ tão asqueroso como Brick —matava seu orgulho e seus princípios. Será que o que quer que seja que ele precisava delas era pior do que a morte? Mas aí estava o ponto: ele precisava delas. Isso fez seu orgulho crescer 0,1% e a deixou suficientemente segura para dizer:

—Você é um lixo.

—E você é minha contraparte, o que faz de você um lixo do lado do bem.

E ele pousou no telhado. Uma vez em chão firme, Blossom e as irmãs foram momentaneamente libertas do aperto dolorido dos Rowdyruff Boys e trocaram olhares significativos que os meninos não viram. _O que elas iriam fazer?_


	4. Doces por Bom Comportamento

**Capítulo 4:** Doces por Bom Comportamento

-mermaybe-

 **[INVERNO, JANEIRO DE 2011]**

 _ **Apartamento dos Rowdyruff Boys**_

O cômodo, alagado de informações do jeito que estava, aparentava ser pequeno demais (embora não o fosse) para comportar um número tão faraônico de livros. Uma das paredes se abria em uma porta de correr enquanto as outras eram bloqueadas por estantes de madeira escura que subiam até o teto. No meio da biblioteca havia uma mesa na qual havia mais livros, uma xícara de café pela metade e um pequeno gravador.

Não havia janelas e, sentado à mesa, estava Brick.

— _Elas ainda não acordaram_ —ele ouviu Boomer gritar de algum lugar do aparamento. _Puta merda,_ Brick pensou. _Demora tanto assim para alguém dormir?_

O garoto passara simplesmente os últimos três dias trancado em sua biblioteca, sem trocar uma palavra com seus irmãos, sem atender às insistentes chamadas de telefone até que as mesmas cessassem, sem comer e sem dormir. Boomer e Butch se esforçaram para entrar na sala, esperando enfiar algum bom senso em sua cabeça, mas Brick os havia enxotado aos berros. Ele precisava pensar. E tudo ao redor estava atrapalhando. Desde seus irmãos que não estavam fazendo nada além do normal, como assistir TV, jogar videogame, tocar guitarra, malhar na sala de treinamento... Até a presença quieta e adormecida das Powerpuff Girls nos quartos ao lado o estava impedindo de pensar.

Cada respiração daquelas meninas que ele ouvia por causa de sua superaudição era um lembrete da ameaça constante que pairava sobre sua cabeça.

—Foda-se —Brick murmurou para si mesmo, engoliu o resto de café da xícara e a jogou na parede —a louça se partiu em dezenas de pedacinhos e no momento em que ela atingira o chão, o garoto já estava na sala de estar. Boomer e Butch imediatamente levantaram os olhos para o irmão ruivo. —Foda-se —ele esclareceu para seus irmãos como se aquilo explicasse alguma coisa e voou pelo corredor onde estavam os quartos. Esmurrou as portas dos quartos em que as meninas se encontravam, gritando: — _ACORDEM! AGORA!_

Ele voltou até a sala, onde seus irmãos não haviam mudado nenhum centímetro de lugar, exceto pelo fato de que agora pareciam estar tendo um diálogo silencioso e Brick sabia exatamente qual era o assunto, coisa que o irritou ainda mais. O ruivo pegou três camisetas brancas que estavam em cima do sofá e jogou uma para cada irmão, mantendo uma para si mesmo.

—Vocês. Façam alguma coisa de útil e peguem sua Powerpuff para acordar. Eu não as quero sujando o apartamento com aquelas roupas nojentas delas, então enfiem isso nelas. E já deixando claro, pelo período de tempo que aquelas meninas estiverem aqui, elas não vão sair de suas vistas, entendido? Boomer vai manter o olho na azul, Butch na verde, enquanto eu vou pegar a vermelha. Essa é a única ordem por enquanto. Vão.

—Cara, você está...

— _AGORA!_

E Brick foi deixado sozinho. Respirou fundo enquanto caminhava para o quarto de sua contraparte. Se ele ia lidar com aquela Powerpuff até que conseguisse encontrar uma solução, ia precisar de toneladas de paciência. Ele supôs que, se as personalidades de seus irmãos fossem realmente tão parecidas assim com as delas, Boomer ia ter o trabalho mais fácil. Pensar nisso lhe fez sentir uma imensa simpatia por Butch —ele provavelmente pegara a mais estressada de todas. Mas, é claro, Brick não podia negar que ele era uma das piores pessoas do mundo, o que tornava sua Powerpuff correspondente um verdadeiro pé-no-saco.

Com total desinteresse pelo respeito à privacidade _dela,_ ele abriu a porta sem bater.

Na madrugada do primeiro dia de 2011 em que os garotos retornaram para o apartamento com suas mais recentes prisioneiras, eles simplesmente jogaram cada menina nos quartos que estavam sobrando e trancaram a porta. Elas haviam insistido por algum tempo, chutando a porta e gritando obscenidades que os meninos jamais esperariam das Powerpuff Girls, mas eles só as ignoraram até que se calassem —e elas poderiam muito bem estar mortas pelo silêncio que se instalou nos próximos dias, apenas quebrado pela curta respiração das três, que indicava que as mesmas estavam dormindo.

Felizmente, na escolha de um lugar para morar alguns anos atrás, os Rowdyruff Boys haviam optado por um dos maiores apartamentos da cidade, e a quantidade de quartos era a exata para abrigar eles seis sem que ninguém tivesse que dividir quartos ou terem que conviver com alguma Powerpuff dormindo no sofá de sua sala.

É claro, havia a possibilidade de deixá-las em algum galpão nas redondezas, alguma prisão subterrânea, no último andar de algum outro prédio abandonado... As opções eram infinitas. Mas ele não confiava. O preço por aquelas garotas era alto demais para que ele arriscasse tirar elas de sua vista, nem que fosse por algumas horas. Então, depois de ignorar as tentativas de reclamação de seus irmãos, ele se manteve firme em sua decisão: eles teriam que aguentar viver com as Powerpuff Girls dentro de sua casa por tempo indefinido. Isso era fantástico. Fantástico pra caralho.

O quarto que ele entrava agora era simples, com paredes e piso brancos, com móveis de madeira preta. Era sempre muito bem iluminado pelas inúmeras janelas, mas agora estava escuro como se fosse noite, uma vez que a garota parecia ter abaixado as persianas. De qualquer forma não importava, pois ele tinha superpoderes que permitiam que ele enxergasse muito bem no escuro.

Na enorme cama posicionada no meio do quarto, estava a garota ruiva, dormindo profundamente sem parecer ter se abalado pela gritaria. Ele presumiu que ela tivesse tomado uma ducha no banheiro da suíte, pois a camada de sujeira que lhe cobria anteriormente se fora em partes, dando lugar a uma pessoa _quase_ normal.

—Acorde —Brick falou se aproximando da cama, pela primeira vez um pouco incerto de como proceder. Ele deveria chacoalhá-la? Não queria encostar muito nela, mas acabou fazendo isso. Nenhuma resposta. Ela estava morta? Qual era o nome dela mesmo? —Ei... hum... Powerpuff.

As pálpebras dela tremeram e a garota piscou algumas vezes confusa. Ele não entendia como os olhos dela continuavam cor-de-rosa mesmo após ter perdido seus poderes e ter virado normal —humanos _geralmente_ não tinham aquela cor de olho sobrenatural.

Brick começou mais uma de suas frases irônicas, mas de repente, mesmo ele tendo superpoderes e podendo previr todas as ações do mundo, ele recebeu um soco na cara. O "impacto" meramente moveu dois centímetros de sua cabeça, mas a surpresa foi tanta que no segundo seguinte a garota ruiva não estava mais no quarto.

Ele rosnou e voou atrás ela, que já tinha atingido o corredor ( _Que vitória para ela,_ Brick pensou revirando os olhos) e segurou-a pela parte de trás da camiseta ensanguentada, movimento que deixou parte das costas dela à mostra. Brick, não conseguindo conter, soltou um som baixinho pelos lábios que Blossom interpretou corretamente e se virou com fúria para fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

—Que foi? Está chocado? Saiba que é isso que você fez com o mundo!

Era muito feio. Todos os ossos da garota pareciam que iriam se romper para fora a qualquer instante, com a pele agarrando-se neles. Brick se lembrava da garota sempre ter sido magra (tanto é que nas lutas ela costumava ser um alvo pequeno para atingir), mas isso... A visão fez o estômago de Brick revirar e ele a soltou.

Foi ela se ajeitando enquanto lhe olhava com ódio que o fez falar, a raiva claramente contida em sua voz:

—Olhe... _Powerpuff._ Você vai ficar aqui querendo ou não, pois não há maneiras de escapar a não ser que você decida que a morte é uma opção melhor do que ficar viva alimentando suas esperanças estúpidas de que algum dia vai conseguir salvar o mundo estando desse jeito. Estamos no último andar de um prédio bem alto, não há outros prédios próximos para você dar os seus pulinhos, nós destruímos os elevadores e bloqueamos todas as escadas e todos os andares com entulhos. _Não há maneiras de escapar._ E aqui nós vamos ser obrigados a te dar comida, cama, chuveiro...

—Ah, como você é generoso —ela o interrompeu acidamente, mas ele prosseguiu.

—... que definitivamente é um progresso em relação a como você e suas irmãs viviam antes. Se comportem —ele levantou a voz quando viu que ela ia discutir novamente. —e então... então eu vou ver. Dependendo de como as coisas ocorrerem, deixamos vocês irem.

Blossom olhou para ele, tentando analisar o fundo de sua alma, mas Brick se mantivera impassível. Ela abriu a boca para responder quando a porta de um dos quartos explodiu aberta. Eles nem tinham que olhar para saber quem era, ou assim pensaram, pois se surpreenderam ao ver Boomer saindo do quarto com o cabelo bagunçado e o lábio sangrando.

—Você apanhou de uma humana? —os olhos de Brick subitamente se iluminaram com divertimento e Boomer lhe lançou um olhar feroz.

—Ele não foi o único —Blossom murmurou sob sua respiração ao que Brick lhe olhou com desprezo e atirou um tecido branco na cara dela. Uma rápida inspeção lhe informou que aquele tecido era uma camiseta cinco vezes maior que ela. _Ótimo._

—Seu soco não serviu nem ao menos para me fazer cogitar sentir dor —o ruivo retrucou ajeitando o boné vermelho na cabeça sem dar maior atenção a ela.

—Eu subestimei ela —respondeu Boomer com simplicidade. Virou-se para Blossom: —Você. Vai falar com ela.

—Desde quando eu concordei em obedecer você?

Brick bufou e respondeu por Boomer:

—Desde que ele é o captor com poderes e você a capturada sem poderes. Agora vai. Antes que eu tenha que te forçar e, Powerpuff, você não vai gostar se eu tiver que fazer isso.

Resistindo a tentação de cuspir na cara dele, Blossom pisou para dentro do quarto escuro que abrigava Bubbles e olhou para trás, para os dois meninos que ela odiava só não mais do que odiava Ele.

—E Buttercup?

Um flash verde escuro a cegou por um breve momento e então Buttercup estava ao seu lado, jogada no chão, cabelos emaranhados e com os olhos queimando, fixando um único ponto verde que havia se materializado ao lado de Brick e Boomer.

—Você pode ficar com ela —disse Butch com selvageria, enquanto Buttercup se levantava, ainda encarando. —Eu não vou desperdiçar nem mais um minuto com essa Powerputa.

O avanço que Buttercup fez na direção dele foi interrompido pela porta batendo em sua cara. E, mesmo que os Rowdyruff Boys provavelmente nem mais estivessem ali parados, ela podia sentir a risada _dele_ vinda de algum lugar do apartamento, fazendo cada osso do seu corpo vibrar.

Ela virou bruscamente para Blossom abrindo a boca para reclamar, mas a ruiva levou um dedo aos lábios indicando silêncio. _Eles conseguem nos ouvir,_ Buttercup quase podia ouvir e ver a irmã falando, embora o quarto estivesse completamente escuro. A irmã ruiva disse suavemente:

—Bubbles?

Buttercup tateou pelo interruptor impacientemente e acendeu a luz.

Ao primeiro momento, o quarto parecia deslumbrante, todo pintando de creme, com móveis dourados reluzentes que gritavam limpeza. Ou pelo menos _estariam_ gritando limpeza, se os lençóis brancos da cama não estivessem com algumas gotas de sangue. Levantando um pouco o olhar na cena, Bubbles estava sentada próxima do sangue, olhando para as mãos em punho, cujas articulações estavam com feridas abertas. Então ela tinha socado a cara de Boomer assim como Blossom socara a de Brick, e tinha socado muito bem.

O humor de Buttercup subitamente melhorou.

—Essa é a Bubbles que eu conheço. Ele tentou algo?

—Além de nos manter em cativeiro nessa prisão de luxo? Não —Bubbles suspirou e se levantou, rumou para o banheiro e abriu a torneira para lavar o sangue. Ela olhou para as irmãs pelo espelho e disse: —E pelo estado de vocês duas, eu não fui a única que se esforçou para conseguir algum resultado neles. Mas... _e agora?_

Blossom fez um muxoxo.

—Brick me disse que se nos comportarmos, eles nos deixarão ir.

—E você acredita nele? —Buttercup estava incrédula.

—Sim. Tenho que acreditar —respondeu Blossom tranquilamente, mas sua expressão dizia outra coisa. Sem fazer nenhum som, ela moveu os lábios formando as palavras "me dêem tempo, vou pensar em algo."

—Tudo bem então, se Blossom acredita, então nós também acreditamos —disse Bubbles. Ela trocou olhares significativos com Blossom e Buttercup e continuou: —Nós conseguimos nos comportar, meninas.

Blossom assentiu e caminhou para o outro lado do quarto para levantar as persianas, e então abrir a própria janela. O céu estava rosa claro e uma brisa gelada de fim da tarde bateu em seu rosto enquanto ela respirava fundo. Ela sabia onde estava —era um apartamento de luxo que, se sua memória humana não lhe falhasse, havia sido construído quando ela estava por volta da idade de 13 anos. A garota se inclinou para fora e analisou todos os lados. Eles estavam no andar da cobertura e o prédio provavelmente tinha uns 30 andares, mas as construções mais próximas eram estabelecimentos comerciais baixinhos, impedindo que as garotas conseguissem pular. _Não há maneiras de escapar,_ Brick havia dito. Veremos.

Ele fechou a janela e encontrou Bubbles e Buttercup no meio do processo de se despir. Blossom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—O quê? —Buttercup deu de ombros. —Estamos aproveitando a hospitalidade de nossos anfitriões —ela passou a camiseta branca pela cabeça —a peça por pouco não continuou caindo pelos ombros ossudos dela, fato que a fez resmungar com impaciência. —Eles são burros ou estão querendo nos irritar?

—Esperem aqui, eu vou verificar se eles não tem algo menor —Blossom foi até a porta. No momento em que pisou para fora do quarto, a garota ruiva bateu de encontro com uma pedra trêmula. Ela levantou o olhar, confusa, para que seu rosto imediatamente assumisse um tom irritado.

—Sabe —Butch, a pedra trêmula, disse sorrindo. —É muito engraçado ver vocês olhando pra gente com ameaça, sendo que vocês não podem fazer nada.

—Você estava escutando a conversa? —ela cruzou os braços.

—E se eu estivesse? Essa é a minha casa. Minhas ordens. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você aqui porque esse é o meu espaço. Na verdade, acho que eu vou fazer xixi em vocês três para marcar território.

O ruído de nojo de Blossom foi abafado por uma risada. Boomer se aproximou deles no corredor e disse:

—Brick foi arrumar algumas coisas de meninas para vocês. Mas não fiquem muito animadas. Ele só não quer as três gralhando em cima dele.

Blossom ficou lívida.

—Nós não iríamos... Escute, o mínimo de contato que tivermos com ele ou com algum de vocês, melhor. Ele está esperando demais.

—Ah, não funciona assim para ele —Boomer disse. —Você vai ficar muito feliz em saber que ele mandou a gente pegar a nossa Powerpuff correspondente e ficar de olho nela.

—Coitada de você —Butch riu. Os dois pareciam estar tão à vontade, conversando com ela daquela maneira... Só tornava as coisas ainda mais doentias. —Você pegou o pior Rowdyruff Boy para te vigiar.

—Vocês três são todos lixo do mesmo saco —ela levantou o queixo.

—Continue com as ofensas, gatinha, que nós continuamos com nossos poderes.

—Agora —Boomer anunciou, batendo as mãos juntas. Ele analisou Blossom com aquele sorriso maleficamente meigo por alguns segundos sufocantes, e então chutou a porta do quarto que ela havia acabado de sair, que voou aberta com um som de pancada altíssimo. Bubbles e Buttercup soltaram gritinhos e, _graças a Deus,_ elas já estavam vestindo as roupas brancas largas que os meninos deram. — _Como vocês sobreviveram?_

—Hora de falar —Butch acompanhou o irmão para dentro do quarto. —Ou cabeças vão rolar. Não foi uma piada.

—Não! —Blossom respondeu automaticamente, invadindo o quarto junto com Boomer e Butch, extremamente alvoroçada. —Isso não é da conta de vocês! _Não!_

—Ah, vamos lá, Powerpuffs —Boomer despreocupadamente se sentou na cama e Buttercup pulou para fora de lá na hora, parecendo um animal que acabara de ser ameaçado. O loiro sorriu para ela, chacoalhou os cabelos espetados e jogou o corpo para trás, se deitando na cama de braços abertos. —Vocês não ficariam curiosas?

—Se eu vou ter que ficar presa aqui, significa que esse quarto é meu, então _saia da minha cama_ —Bubbles rosnou se elevando sobre Boomer.

Ele apontou o dedo na cara dela. Ela bateu com raiva na mão dele para espantá-lo, mas ele continuou apontando, agora sério.

—Você me socou alguns minutos atrás, o que não foi um bom começo para o nosso relacionamento, então _vai se foder_.

Buttercup apareceu torcendo o braço de Boomer para trás. Ele se contorceu pela surpresa, mas logo em seguida estava educadamente olhando para ela, zombando ao parecer dizer "É sério isso?"

— _Vai se foder você_. Não fale com ela, não toque nela, nem ao menos olhe pra ela.

—Com licença —Boomer mal puxou o braço torcido delicadamente e ele já se soltou, tamanha era sua força. Ele se sentou na cama de pernas cruzadas e olhou para as meninas, sorrindo ironicamente. —Já acabaram com as ofensas? Vocês sabem que isso não vai levar a nada. Estão prontas para nos contar como sobreviveram?

—Brick ordenou que vocês arrancassem algo de nós? —Blossom estreitou os olhos.

—Claro que não —respondeu Butch, se jogando na poltrona ao lado da cômoda. Um pedaço de pano que era uma blusa antiga de Buttercup lhe chamou a atenção e ele começou a revirá-lo entre os dedos, falando distraidamente: —Parece que ele se importa? Bom, nós estamos curiosos. Queremos saber como as belezinhas insistentes aqui se recusaram até mesmo a morrer. Ou alguém trouxe vocês de volta? Por favor, só isso, depois deixamos vocês em paz! Esse sangue é de vocês? —ele apontou para o tecido.

—A maior parte não é —respondeu Buttercup sombriamente. —E eu não vou contar porra nenhuma. Vá ocupar seu tempo com outra coisa.

—Eu até queria, acredite em mim, mas por causa de vocês e do problema mental de Brick temos que ficar presos aqui.

—Vou quebrar o braço da loirinha se vocês não começarem a falar agora —Boomer cantarolou e Bubbles agarrou o braço instintivamente.

—Gostaria de ver você tentar —ela atirou de volta.

—Ou vocês são muito corajosas ou muito burras por estarem falando com a gente nesses maus modos —Butch riu e Boomer se juntou a ele. As garotas experimentaram um momento de devaneio enquanto elas arrancavam aquele sorriso da cara deles com espancamento. —Eu particularmente acho mais provável a segunda opção.

—Engraçado você nos chamar de burras —Blossom estava delineando a borda da cômoda perto de Butch com a ponta do dedo, olhos baixos assim como sua voz, que pingava veneno. Uma coisa poderia ser dita sobre ela, ela tinha a assustadora habilidade de tornar um ambiente pesado e fazer as outras pessoas se sentirem pequenas. Ela encarou os olhos dos meninos e prosseguiu: —Não foi o papai de vocês que esteve lhes usando todos esses anos para depois descartá-los como o lixo que vocês realmente são? Vocês só são carcaças. Máquinas que cumprem um comando. Não tem inteligência nisso.

Se aquilo desestabilizou os dois garotos, eles foram rápidos o suficiente para esconder antes que os olhos humanos das meninas registrassem. Tudo o que Butch disse foi, no mesmo tom leve, ainda que agora um pouco mais seco:

—Meu Deus, ela é igual o Brick —ele olhou para Bubbles e Buttercup. —Como vocês aguentam isso? Eu não aguento isso.

—Vocês vão contar a droga da história ou R.I.P. braço da loira? —Boomer se levantou e piscou ameaçadoramente para Bubbles, que mostrou os dentes.

—Eu consigo suportar um braço quebrado numa boa, meninas —ela revirou os olhos. —Não há muito que contar, de qualquer forma.

—Ainda queremos saber —disse Butch, se levantando também. Ele e Boomer foram para a porta. —Anda logo com essa merda.

Buttercup fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

—Tanto faz, meninas... De verdade, não é uma grande coisa. Blossom? —depois de um segundo, Blossom assentiu. Buttercup se virou para os Rowdyruffs e disse: —Se preparem para ficar decepcionados.

* * *

As meninas tiveram que correr para acompanhar os Rowdyruff Boys por alguns corredores cheios de portas, passar por uma sala absolutamente gigante para depois entrar em outro cômodo também grande, ainda que menor do que o anterior, que servia como sala de jantar. A mesa preta laqueada era comprida demais, tanto que eles cinco só ocuparam uma das pontas. Havia um lustre centralizado para estar pendurado no meio da mesa e no canto da parede havia um bar de bebidas com duas banquetas.

—Entããão...? —Boomer incentivou, assim que havia se ajeitado em sua cadeira.

Buttercup suspirou e, vendo que suas duas irmãs ignoravam os meninos sem muita vontade de falar, ela começou:

—Quando Ele soltou aqueles destroços em cima da gente, um pequeno alçapão se abriu e se fechou rapidamente no asfalto —foi aí que nós caímos sem que ninguém percebesse. Achamos que era algum esconderijo do governo, por este estar tão próximo da Prefeitura. Era um bunker subterrâneo com uns cinco espaços. Mas estava vazio, então... então nem o _Prefeito_ nem mais ninguém pode ter tido tempo de chegar lá.

—Um alçapão no asfalto na frente do Palácio do Ele?! —Butch não conseguia acreditar, mas não parecia que as Powerpuffs estavam mentindo. —Boomer, me lembre de avisar o Brick. Ele com certeza vai querer verificar isso.

—Vocês não... —começou Bubbles, e olhou para baixo, parecendo discutir internamente. Ela acabou por decidir que seria melhor tomar uma negação do que permanecer na dúvida para sempre. —Vocês sabem onde estão o Prefeito e a senhorita Bello?

Ops, aí morava um problema. Quanta informação eles poderiam dar para essas meninas? Brick não havia conversado com eles dois sobre isso, mas eles presumiam que perguntas sobre informações sigilosas estavam terminantemente proibidas de serem respondidas. Mas ainda... Ele havia colocado essas informações como secretas. E os Rowdyruff Boys não respondiam mais a Ele. Pelo menos não debaixo dos panos.

Mas. Eles não queriam e não deveriam dar uma coisa que as Powerpuffs queriam —e pelo tom de voz da loira, aquela era uma informação que realmente importava. Ela encarou os olhos de Butch e depois de Boomer, seus próprios olhos azuis brilhando com a esperança de uma resposta ou se preparando para receber um comentário rude. Butch deu de ombros e indicou com a cabeça para Boomer decidir, e este resolveu responder honestamente:

—Nunca ouvi falar nessa mulher. E não sabemos onde o Prefeito está.

Houve um sonoro suspiro de alívio coletivo saindo das meninas e elas puderam finalmente relaxar e encostar-se à cadeira com mais conforto. Butch não deixou de reparar na postura delas —ele percebia muito isso nas pessoas, e as vezes a análise da linguagem corporal (principalmente em mulheres) se tornava algo útil para ele. Embora um peso gigante parecesse ter saído de cima dos ombros delas, elas não estavam nem perto de parecer relaxadas. Também, pela expressão recorrente nos rostos delas, o garoto se perguntou como elas ao menos conseguiam dormir.

Isto é, se elas dormiam. Não o surpreendia nada o fato de elas terem dormido por três dias depois de chegarem ao apartamento com camas confortáveis dos meninos.

—Bom —Blossom continuou, parecendo ter assumido uma nova perspectiva. Prefeito e senhorita Bello podiam estar vivos, afinal de contas. Era só uma chance, mas era tudo o que elas tinham. —Uma vez que, além dos espancamentos sofridos pelo Ele, nós também caímos de uma altura consideravelmente perigosa para seres humanos naquele estado, nós demoramos muito tempo para acordar. Quando acordamos, exploramos o lugar e lá tinha tudo o que precisávamos. Kit de primeiros socorros, comida enlatada, água, camas, chuveiros, roupas...

—Então depois de algum tempo, nossos ferimentos praticamente sararam por completo —Bubbles soava como se ainda tivesse 14 anos e Blossom e Buttercup seguraram a respiração —a Bubbles adorável que elas tanto sentiam falta estaria retornando? —Era hora de finalmente subir e ajudar as pessoas.

—Ajudar as pessoas como? —Boomer deu uma risadinha descrente. —Ele jogou o Antídoto X em vocês, eu vi. Vocês não têm poderes.

—Parecemos o tipo que corre de briga? —Buttercup levantou uma sobrancelha. —O tipo que vai deixar um detalhezinho minúsculo, como não ter poderes, nos impedir?

—Hum... acho que não.

Butch levantou um dedo.

—Ter superpoderes não é um detalhezinho.

—Para você! Duvido que, se fossem vocês sem poderes, conseguiriam fazer metade das coisas que fizemos durante todos esses anos!

—E vocês fizeram...?

—Nos dividimos para cobrir vários estados ao redor, mesmo assim mantendo Townsville como prioridade —respondeu Blossom, sem conseguir esconder o seu orgulho. —Nós espionávamos comunidades de sobreviventes e descobríamos o que precisavam com mais urgência. Então procurávamos os itens ou roubávamos da sua gente e jogávamos perto deles para que pudessem achar. Isso tudo sem deixar que uma única pessoa sequer visse nossos rostos.

—Não acredito em vocês —uma voz diferente disse e todos pularam com o susto.

Por incrível que pareça, não foram as três meninas humanas que mais se sobressaltaram com aquela voz. Boomer e Butch olharam para cima de olhos ligeiramente arregalados, parecendo... culpados? Eles estavam no mínimo desconfortáveis e evitando o olhar de seu irmão Brick, que havia acabado de entrar no cômodo e, pela expressão cética no rosto, tinha escutado boa parte da conversa. Ele continuou:

—E olha, eu estou tão _feliz_ de ver que todos estão se dando tão bem uns com os outros. Já estão trocando figurinhas?

—Que bom que isso nunca vai acontecer —retrucou Buttercup bufando.

Blossom deu um sorrisinho malvado para sua contraparte.

—Você só está bravo por três garotinhas humanas indefesas terem conseguido fazer mais do que você sequer fez algum dia tendo poderes.

—É, basta olhar pela a janela e ver o progresso que vocês fizeram no mundo durante todos esses anos. Quem está ganhando? A sua paz do Vale do Arco-Íris ou a _nossa_ destruição?

—Ele está ganhando —Bubbles atirou, lívida. E ela pensara que ele era o irmão inteligente. —Não nós, não vocês, nem mais ninguém. Apenas Ele. E vai continuar assim se algo não for feito rápido.

—É exatamente por isso que eu trouxe vocês aqui —Brick puxou uma cadeira e se sentou nela. —Nós _vamos_ matar o Ele. Vocês podem ser úteis para mim, pois tem anos e anos de informações sobre o cara. E quando chegar a hora, a sua presença pode ser um bom elemento surpresa para desestabilizá-lo.

—É um começo —Blossom precisava ser cautelosa ao entrar nessa área. —Mas conhecemos vocês a nossa vida inteira. Sabemos que quando isso acabar, vão nos matar. Porque colaborar, então?

—Vocês não têm ideais de altruísmo, dar a vida pelo outro, ou qualquer coisa parecida? Se vocês morrerem, vão morrer sabendo que seus seres humaninhos preciosos estão livres do Ele. Deveriam estar nos agradecendo agora, estamos quase fazendo um favor.

—Não é um favor, vocês só querem se vingar porque o papai não fez o que vocês queriam —Buttercup estralou os dedos. —Então nossos seres humaninhos preciosos estão livres do Ele e nas mãos de gente como _vocês_. E nada muda.

—Felizmente para você —Butch disse. —Temos zero interesse em governar.

—Só queremos causar discórdia —Boomer acrescentou piscando um olho.

—E de qualquer forma, eu já te falei —Brick olhou para Blossom. —Se vocês se comportarem e concordarem em colaborar, eu deixo vocês irem.

Ele não soava convincente. Mas ainda assim, era Brick, um Rowdyruff Boy. Ele jamais pareceria estar falando a verdade para as meninas, a não ser que as estivesse ofendendo. Ele sabia que elas não acreditavam em nenhuma palavra do que ele dissera e, pela sua expressão vitoriosa, também sabia que elas não tinham outra opção. Isso o fez dar um sorrisinho malicioso que Blossom respondeu com um brilho assassino.

Ele se inclinou para frente e disse:

—Então, já que vocês aceitaram _por livre e espontânea vontade_ , isso torna as coisas oficiais. Aqui estão as regras: vocês não entram nos nossos quartos, não entram na biblioteca, não entram na sala de TV, não entram na sala de treino, mas eu vou ser legal e deixar vocês passearem na sala e na cozinha... É melhor que nada. Vocês três não dormem no mesmo quarto, porque a última coisa que eu preciso é vocês fazendo planos para nos matar enquanto dormimos. E por favor, _não encham o saco_. Eu, muito mais do que vocês, quero resolver as coisas logo para ter as três fora da minha casa.

—Mais alguma coisa? —o tom de voz de Bubbles era cortante.

—Sim —ele respondeu com desprezo, esticando os braços para trás da cabeça. —Eu pedi pizza. E vou deixar vocês comerem.


End file.
